1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a band which is useful for applications such as a watch band or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a watch band which is attached to a case complete and has a structure as follows has been known.
Such a band comprises a band body made of elastic rubber, a female buckle attached on one end portion of the band body, and a male buckle attached on the other end portion thereof detachably. In a state of the male buckle detached from the band body, by inserting the band body into each insertion hole of two band attachment portions which are provided on a case complete, the case complete can be attached to the band body. Thereafter, the male buckle is attached to the other end portion of the band body.
In such a case, the female buckle comprises an attachment hole into which the one end portion of the band body is inserted to be turned back. By securing the turned and overlapped portions to each other, the female buckle is attached to the one end portion of the band body.
The male buckle has two attachment holes into which the other end portion of the band body is inserted. By inserting the other end portion of the band body into one attachment hole and inserting a top end portion thereof into the other attachment hole to be turned back, the male buckle can be attached to the other end portion of the band body detachably.
A watch glass is attached on an upper surface of the case complete, a case back is attached on a lower surface thereof, and a watch module is contained in an inside thereof.
However, in such a watch band, only when the male buckle is detached from the other end portion of the band body, can the case complete be detached from the band body. Further, after the case complete is attached to another band body, it is required to attach the male buckle to an end portion of the another band body. As the result, it is complicated and takes plenty of time to change the band body. Therefore, there is a problem that it is not possible to change the band body easily and speedily.